


Falsettos: junior year

by kevin_wins



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevin_wins/pseuds/kevin_wins
Summary: high school AU with the tkf :)





	1. the project

“Jesus Trina, we get it, Whizzer’s idea was shitty.” Marvin snapped at his girlfriend. The group was supposed to be doing a project about one of the ancient empires for their history class, but it was already clear that this group was not going to cooperate.

“I never said that Whizzer’s idea was shitty, I’m just saying that a compilation of only photos is going to get us a C, at most.” Trina mildly replied to Marvin, wringing her hands anxiously as she looked from Whizzer to Marvin.

“Hey Marvin, maybe you should be a decent boyfriend. Trina is just trying to get a good grade. No offense, Whizzer.” Mendel interjected, gently placing a hand on Trina’s shoulder.

Whizzer only nodded at Mendel, but smiled at Trina. “Yeah, forget what I said, it was a shitty idea.” He looked at Marvin, who only shrugged, although his gaze was trained on Whizzer for another five minutes. Trina looked down, pretending not to see the way her boyfriend, for Christ’s sake, looked at Whizzer.

Sure, Whizzer was cute, or handsome, or whatever. Sure, he was also openly gay. But Marvin was straight- right? He told Trina that he loved her, but then he would go and pretend she didn’t exist. Besides, Whizzer was the last guy Marvin would date, if Marvin was into guys, of course. But he wasn’t. ‘Right?’ Trina asked herself, anxiously playing with her sleeves.

“Stop that.” Marvin snapped. “Alright, Miss I’m-smarter-and-better-than-everyone, what’s your idea if you hate Whizzer’s so much?”

“Dude, calm down.” Mendel looked at Marvin. “We’re a group, so we’re gonna figure this out together. With minimal fighting.” Mendel looked around at the group. Marvin looked down, his arms crossed. So did Trina and Whizzer. Trina looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Marvin looked up at Mendel, quietly snorting at his words. Just because the short smartass took AP psych, he fancied himself a psychiatrist? ‘Oh, please.’ Marvin told himself. ‘He would be the worst psychiatrist the world has ever seen.’

“Um, excuse me.” Trina barely spoke above a whisper, but she rushed out of the classroom like her life depended on it. Marvin simply rolled his eyes, but Whizzer and Mendel looked at each other, each daring the other to say something to the angered boy.

“Really Marvin?” Whizzer finally spoke up. “You know, she was right. Just because she had the balls to point out my idea was shitty, which it was, for the record, doesn’t mean you can verbally abuse her like that. I mean, Christ. I don’t really like her too much, but I would never lash out like that.”

Marvin stared at Whizzer. Of course, he was right. How could he treat his own girlfriend like that, even if he didnt even want to be with her? It wasn’t his fault he realized he was gay after they started dating, and he just didn’t have the balls to tell her so. “Oh my god. Oh. my. God.” He moaned, looking at Whizzer, then Mendel. “How mad do you think she is?”

Mendel looked up from the rubric, pretending not to have heard the argument the two boys were having. It was clear, at least to Mendel, that Marvin really didn’t like Trina as much as he said he did, Which was unfortunate for Mendel, because he was quite sure he loved Trina more than anything. “I don’t think she’s mad, I think she’s upset. Maybe you should go apologize to her.”

Marvin looked at Mendel. Sure, he was insufferable, but Mendel was also his friend, and was one of his only friends until Trina befriended him. “Could you do it?” Marvin asked meekly, cringing at his cowardliness.

Mendel sighed. “Yeah, but you owe me.”

Whizzer watched Mendel walk out. “Women. Who’ll ever understand them.” He sighed, toying with his collar as he stared at Marvin.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Marvin replied curtly, although he bit his lip as he looked at Whizzer. God he was good looking. And the way he smelled, Marvin was sure his cologne was imported from France. And the way Marvin felt when Whizzer looked at him, like he was just absolutely destroyed but brought back to life.

“Alright, We’re back.” Mendel announced cheerfully, smiling at Trina, and only Trina.

“I’m sorry babe. Also, that dress looks really nice on you.” Marvin barely looked at Trina, he was instead looking at Whizzers lips, and how warm they would feel against his, and how he would probably taste like peppermint and dreams, and-

“Oh, thanks Marv!” Trina spoke as if the very mediocre compliment was the best thing she had ever been told. Marvin always felt guilty after reeling her back in after he would lash out, but not enough to stop doing it. He needed the undivided love and attention, and if he had to get it from a girl, so be it. 

“Alright.” Mendel rubbed his hands together. “Let’s get this project done.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Marvin at the ‘psychiatrist’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marvin is going through his sexuality crisis, Mendel is there for him.

Marvin sighed. As the project advanced, and the more time he spent with whizzer, he felt his dilemma grow. Gingerly, he picked up his phone, and clicked on Mendel’s contact photo.

The phone rang twice before Marvin heard anything.

“Hello?” Mendel asked. He knew it was Marvin calling him, but he was a little shocked that Marvin actually called him instead of sending a frantic and angry text.

“Hey Mendel. It’s me.” Marvin replied, itching to leap into his problems. He fiddled with a pencil, waving it between his index and middle finger.

“Yeah, I know that. What’s up?”

“Okay, Well, I wanted to talk to you about girls-“

“Dude, you’re dating Trina.” Mendel interrupted. Somehow, he felt like he had to defend Trina and her feelings, even if she would never find out about this conversation.

Marvin sighed. “No it’s not that. It’s just, I- uh...” Marvin licked his lips. His mouth was so dry. This had all seemed so easy to do in theory, but now he could barely talk. “I don’t think I like her anymore.”

Mendel exhaled. “Well then break up with her? This isn’t middle school, Marvin. We can actually talk to our girlfriends. Anyways, I thought you loved her. Did you find someone else?”

Marvin licked his lips again. “I-no. I just... I just don’t really feel... attracted to her, y’know?”

Mendel wasn’t really sure of what he was hearing, but he continued to listen. “Well, who do you feel attracted to then? You really shouldn’t be staying with someone you aren’t attracted to.”

Marvin sighed. It wasn’t about who he wasn’t attracted to (his girlfriend of nearly a year) it was about who he maybe  __was attracted to.

 

“Marvin? You still there?” Mendel’s voice brought Marvin back from his head.

Marvin inhaled, then exhaled. “Yeah.”

“Good. Now what were you going to say?”

Marvin’s voice softened. “Mendel, you aren’t attracted to many girls, are you?”

Mendel snorted. ‘Yeah actually, I am. To your girlfriend, to be more precise.’ But Mendel chose his words carefully. “Not to a lot of them, but I am. Everyone has their types, Marv. Maybe Trina just isn’t your type.”

Marvin thought. There had been limited numbers of girls he had been with, (two before Trina, to be exact) and he felt nothing with them either. “Well, remember Katie?”

Mendel laughed. “Sure I do.”

“Well, I thought I liked her, she was really cute. But then she turned out to be a dumbass.”

Mendel smiled. She was cute and sweet, but Marvin was right. “Yeah, true. You broke up with her when she couldn’t spell your name.”

“Right, well then I dated Sophie. She was good looking, and smart enough, I guess.”

Mendel nodded. “Yeah, and then what?”

Marvin frowned. Why did they break up? She was nice, smart, and good looking. “I don’t know. I guess I lost interest.”

Mendel nodded. “And now Trina, who you are not attracted to anymore.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, don’t get me wrong, she’s a lovely person, and a good friend. I just can’t bring myself to touch her. And sometimes I can’t stand her, even though she doesn’t do anything wrong. Besides, our parents think we’re perfect for each other, and they’ll definitely make us get married as soon as I graduate college.”

Mendel thought about everything Marvin just said. Based on the way he was around a certain boy, and the way he didn’t care too much for any of his girlfriends, it seemed clear enough to Mendel that maybe Marvin wasn’t as straight as he’d like to be. “Hey Marv, I’m not pushing this on you or anything, and if it’s not true you can tell me. Maybe you’re just... not into girls?”

Marvin’s voice hardened. “I don’t get what you’re saying.”

Mendel rolled his eyes. Marvin could be pretty ignorant if he wanted to be. “Look Marv, you don’t have much interest in girls, no matter what they’re like. Don’t even try and deny this.”

Marvin sighed. “Whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And without giving Mendel a chance to react, he hung up.

Click.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is short, I promise the next one is nice and long (hint: the title is “after school special” so there’s gonna be some kind of action) 
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and reviews are very appreciated! You can find me on tumblr at freshfloxers :)


	3. The after school special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin’s little secret is discovered by none other than his girlfriend!

The clock had just struck three thirty. As students rushed to the nearest exit, Trina made her way to the English department. That was where Marvin’s last class of the day was, and he had promised to take her out, and drive her home. For once, it wasn’t her requesting to be taken out, he had asked it out of the blue. So she cancelled everything else she had planned, and wore her favorite outfit.

But where was he? Trina searched the hall, but Marvin was nowhere to be found.

“Trina?” Mendel interrupted Trina’s search for Marvin. “What are you doing down here? This is nowhere near Mr. Blooms class. Besides, it’s a Friday, why aren’t you rushing out like everyone else?”

Trina snorted. “How do you know who’s class I’m in eighth period? Anyway, Marvin and I are going out. He said to meet him down here so I wouldn’t waste his time.”

Mendel sighed. That was pure Marvin, telling others not to waste his time, while wasting other people’s time. “Alright, well, I’ll help you look for him. Least I can do.”

Trina smiled, her warm brown eyes showing her gratitude. “Thanks!”

* * *

  
The reason Marvin was not where he said he’d be was because Marvin was currently making out in the boys locker room with Whizzer Brown. Marvin had ‘accidentally’ stared too longingly at Whizzer, ‘accidentally’ touched his ass (more than once), until Whizzer, exasperated and amused by Marvin, dragged him to the locker room the moment class ended.

“You’re sure we won’t get caught?” Marvin interrupted the kissing session for the millionth time, his gaze serious and anxious.

“Yes, I’m sure. But if you want, we could go some place else.” Whizzer offered. Whizzer himself didn’t love the idea of making out in a locker room, which would be populated with the football team in... five minutes, when their practice was over. “Okay let’s go, hurry up. I don’t want to get caught in here again.”

Marvin sat up and stared at Whizzer. “Again? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You said we were safe in here!” Marvin instantly felt jealous of whoever else Whizzer brought into the locker room, but more anxious. His parents would be called in, and told about how he was showing ‘inappropriate displays of affection’ with another boy, which would lead to hell at home.

Whizzer shrugged, walking towards the door. “Yeah, we were, but we won’t be if you keep asking stupid questions. Hurry up.”

* * *

  
“Okay Trina, I don’t think he’s here. Has he answered your texts?” Mendel was getting to be a little tired of this. Not of being with Trina, (he was loving that) but looking for her absentee boyfriend.

“No. Oh, maybe he’s outside?” Trina was grasping at straws now, but she was going to look like a fool if she spent her Friday afternoon looking for a boy who lied to her. She cancelled her plans of hanging out with people that actually liked her, all because Marvin promised her a date.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Mendel turned around, walking to the farthest doors. He wanted more time with Trina, and maybe, just maybe, Trina wanted more time with him.

Trina laughed at Mendel. “Where are you going? The doors are this way.” She pointed to the doors. Mendel forced himself to laugh, but now he felt stupid.

“Oh yeah, uh, I knew that. I-“

“It’s fine. Let’s go.” Trina smiled, walking alongside Mendel. She instinctively reached for Mendel’s hand, totally forgetting about Marvin.

“Um wh-what are you doing?” Mendel asked, looking at Trina. If Marvin was going to magically appear, this would be the moment, when Trina was ‘accidentally’ grabbing Mendel’s hand.

“Oh, nothing. Sorry.” Trina murmured, her face turning bright red as she withdrew her hand. “Alright, uh, lets go outside then.”

* * *

  
Marvin and Whizzer were making o aagin. This time they were outside, near the student parking lot, which was empty.

Marvin was having the time of his life, to say the least. He gently held Whizzers face, his eyes closed. Whizzer had him up against the brick wall. It was total bliss.

Whizzer opened his eyes, stopped kissing the boy in the red sweatshirt, brining his arms to his side. He looked like a child who was caught stealing from a cookie jar.

“Why’d you stop?” Marvin murmured, staring at Whizzer. Then he saw why. Standing across from Whizzer was Mendel and Trina. Trina looked like she just watched her family get murdered, and Mendel looked oddly at peace. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” Marvin groaned, looking at Mendel, silently asking for help.

Trina burst into tears, and walked out to the parking lot. None of the boys followed her.

“Marvin. Go to Trina.” Whizzer finally broke the silence, and Mendel nodded in agreement. Marvin, and only Marvin could explain to Trina what she saw.

* * *

  
“Trina, please.” Marvin was now crying too. God, how could he be so stupid? He usually never forgot about Trina, although that was because he somewhat despised her. “Trina, please say something.”

Trina looked up at Marvin. She was possibly the saddest thing Marvin had ever seen. Her usually warm and bright brown eyes were now despairing and spiteful. “Why? Why did you do this to me? To us? I-I really love you Marvin, but if you could have just told me, oh, hey Trina, I don’t actually care for you at all, I’m just gonna date you because...” Trina looked at Marvin, looking to him again for answers. Why did he even bother with her?

Marvin sighed. “Because if my parents found out I was gay, I’d be kicked out, and you know it.”

Trina’s eyes only hardened more. “So? There are tons of straight guys without girlfriends.”

Marvin sighed. “Please don’t tell anyone. Please Trina, I’m begging you. If anyone found out, my parents wou-“

Trina looked at Marvin. She looked so tired in that moment, and not even angry anymore. All the bullshit that life and Marvin had thrown at her had finally caught up to her, and for once she acted like it. “Who said I would? I’m not as shitty a person as you’d like to think I am.”

Marvin exhaled. “Thank you.” He murmured. 

* * *

  
“So, Trina’s upset.” Whizzer looked at Mendel, who was anxiously staring at Trina.

Mendel looked at Whizzer. Whizzer looked guilty, and if Whizzer looked guilty, it was because he definitely was, or at least felt really bad. “Yeah, she is. Poor girl.”

Whizzer raised his eyebrows. “That’s it? ‘Poor girl?’”

Mendel sighed, exasperated. “Well, what else do you want me to say?”

Whizzer shrugged. ‘If Mendel wants to deny his huge crush on Trina, he can. See if I care.’ “Never mind. I feel horrible about… this. If I knew she was looking for him, I wouldn’t have made out with him.”

Mendel turned around, giving Whizzer his undivided attention. Trina and Marvin could figure their shit out without a short weirdo staring at them. “Don’t beat yourself up too much. I think Marvin was going to break up with her after school today anyway.”

Whizzers jaw dropped. “Wait, really?” He almost looked happy, but then controlled himself. ‘Trina’s heart is broken, and it’s all your fault.’ The little voice in Whizzers head reminded him of that poor girl, and he frowned.

Mendel nodded. “Yeah I was talking to him last night. He doesn’t really like her anymore, but that’s obvious.”

Whizzer nodded, and leaned in. He was dying to hear more about what Marvin said the night before. ‘Did he say anything about me?’ “What else did he say?” He asked, almost grinning again. Why was he so hung up on Marvin? A boy who was an asshole to pretty much everyone in his life, including Whizzer? Whizzer didn’t know, and he hated himself for not being one hundred percent sure about it.

Mendel rolled his eyes at Whizzer. “Nothing about you, attention whore. He had a crisis last night. And don’t tell Marvin I told you this, but the crisis may have been brought about by you.”

Whizzer laughed. “Wow, thanks.” ‘So he loves me? Or likes me?’

Mendel smiled. Whizzer was easy to get along with, and was going to say something else until Trina and Marvin arrived. Trina was still undeniably upset, and Marvin just looked peeved, although his expression brightened some when he looked at Whizzer.

Mendel stood up, nodding at Marvin. ‘He kind of deserves this.’ He thought, as Trina tentatively inched closer to Mendel, and collapsed in his embrace. He ignored the dirty look that Marvin shot him, and rubbed Trina’s back. “Here, uh, I’ll take you home.”

Marvin looked at Whizzer casually, relieved now that Trina was consoled. ‘But of course Mendel had to be the one to sweep her off her feet.’ Marvin observed contemptuously. “So, need a ride home?” He asked Whizzer casually, as he watched Mendel lead Trina away.

Whizzer grinned. “Sure.” He pranced to Marvin’s side, and took his hand.

Everything would be alright, at least for now.

 


	4. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mendel takes Trina home, and the boys deal with each other.

 

Mendel and Trina walked in unison to the old shitty red toyota, one of the only cars left in the parking lot. Trina was still silent, save for the loud sniffing and occasional sobs.

So if Trina was so miserable, why was Mendel so fucking happy? Sure, he felt her pain, but there was some deep, horrible satisfaction that came from his crush getting dumped by her boyfriend, and the fact that he was the one who got to guide her through this. “Hey, here you go.” Mendel gently passed her a napkin he found in the glovebox, which was definitely from a late night venture for greasy fast food.

Trina nodded and wiped her eyes as Mendel started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Of course her life had to fall apart today. Of course it did. But there was something comforting about Mendel’s presence. If she wanted to talk to him, she could. If she wanted to be quiet and cry, she could.

Mendel looked at Trina. God, she was beautiful, even when she was a crying wreck. “Hey, take deep breaths. I can’t have you pass out in here, cause I won’t be able to drag you out.” He smiled at his joke, and reached a free hand towards her. ‘Just in case she needs something to hold.’

Trina smiled, but it was fleeting. She took the boys advice, and consciously took deeper breaths. “You know, I should have known something was up when he asked me out last night.”

Mendel looked at her, somewhat surprised. “Oh?”

“Yeah. He... he always told me that love wasn’t going out together. It’s like he didn’t want to be seen with me, ever.” Trina sighed, looking down at her hands.

Mendel watched the road in front of him. The last thing he needed was to make a mistake, or god forbid, get in a crash with the cutest girl in school in the car with him. “That’s pretty shitty of him.”

Trina side-eyed Mendel, then continued, speaking into her lap. “Yeah, and he was always so... prude.”

“How so?”

Trina snorted. “I can’t believe I’m telling you this. Oh, what the hell. All the boyfriends I’ve had before were so touchy, and it was impossible to go on a date with them without it turning into a make out session. Marvin never kissed me if he could help it, and wouldn’t even dance with me at homecoming.” She looked at Mendel again, and added bitterly, “Well, I guess we know why.”

Mendel smiled sadly. “I guess.” Why was he so happy to have of a currently very sad Trina in his car? Why did he feel her pain, but also, in a sick and twisted way, feel that now that Marvin came out, she was up for grabs? He kept driving, not really sure of where they were going. He didn’t know where Trina lived, and Trina did not tell him. “Hey, this might sound kind of weird, but do you want to... um... go and eat somewhere?”

Trina looked at Mendel, taken aback. Was he asking her out, or was he just being nice? She didn’t have an excuse to say no, and, if she were completely honest with herself, she didn’t want to say no. But... why? She looked a mess, he didn’t look much better, with his loose jeans and a flannel. But she smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Food sounds nice.”

Mendel grinned. “Great! Pick a place, I don’t care what, as long as it’s not McDonald’s.”

“Um, I don’t have a place in mind, but I just want some good pizza.”

“Alright. I know the best pizza place. It’ll blow. Your. Mind.”

“If it’s Pizza Hut, I’m never talking to you again.”

Mendel laughed. “Dammit Trina, I guess I can’t talk to you anymore. But for real, it’s not Pizza Hut.”

Trina smiled. “Maybe I would have made an exception for you.”

Mendel blushed. “Y-you shouldn’t” He choked out. God, now that she was fine, and maybe... flirting with him, he finally felt guilt.

Trina looked at him, shocked. “Why not?”

Mendel sighed quietly and shook his head. How could he tell her how perfect she was in every way, and he was… a five foot six nerd with nearly no friends? “Never mind. Hey, did I tell you I failed my drivers test three times? So please bear with me while I park.”

Trina was grateful he changed the subject, and watched as the poor boy attempted to park his car.

* * *

 

Marvin and Whizzer were at the far side of town, eating at some family owned diner, code for greasy and mediocre food.

Marvin kept rubbing his temples, repeating “oh my god.”

Whizzer uncrossed his arms and legs and reached across the table, forcing his hands away from his face. Marvin stiffened at his touch, but soon relaxed. “Hey, you’ll be fine. Really. The only people that know are me, you, Trina, and Mendel. None of us will tell anyone. I promise.”

Marvin just stared at Whizzer like he was from another planet. “How do you know?”

“Well, look at me. I’m fine. Can we please pretend that we weren’t caught? Please?” Whizzer reached across the table again to touch Marvin’s hand, and looked at him sincerely.

And goddamnit, Marvin couldn’t resist those brown eyes of Whizzers, and he smiled a bit. “Sure.”

Whizzer smiled. “Great. Now, why did you pick this place? I mean, it’s great, but this doesn’t seem like you.”

Marvin raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you seem to be more of the fancy steakhouse type.”

Marvin shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s pretty far from my place. I think I found while driving around. I took Trina here on our first date, actually.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. If Marvin was going to turn out to be the type to reminisce about the times he had with his ex, then forget it. Whizzer didn’t need that kind of drama in his life. Why did he have to bring up Trina? “Whatever. Personally, I wouldn’t bring someone I was trying to impress here.”

Marvin finally began eating his food, a cheeseburger and fries. He stared at Whizzer while he chewed, trying to form a decent defense. It was hard when a cute boy was sitting in front of him, and even harder when he realized that was a shot at him. “I tried to impress her. Unfortunately for you, I’m done impressing people.”

Whizzer laughed. “I doubt this impressed her. Honestly, this place wouldn’t impress anyone.”

Marvin shrugged nonchalantly. “If you’re not impressed, then leave.”

Whizzer stared at Marvin. Why was he so difficult? How hard was it to go to a half way decent restaurant, where he could order something other than a milkshake? Well, if Marvin didn’t want to impress, Whizzer wasn’t going to sit here with someone who practically saw him as a waste of time. “Alright, bye then. It wasn’t much fun.”

Whizzer stood and slapped a five dollar bill on the table near Marvin. Marvin stared at Whizzer, perplexed.

“Wh- how-“ Marvin stammered.

“One question at a time, Marvin.”

“Why? What did I do? Also, you can’t drive yet, so how will you get home?”

Whizzer smirked. “Wow, I wish you were this worried about me when you brought me... here. First off, this place is giving me food poisoning and I didn’t even eat anything. Second, Uber is a thing that exists. I’m independent. I don’t need anyone.”

Marvin sighed. “Okay fine, I get it. I’ll take you somewhere nicer next time. How about next week?”

Whizzer smiled. “Sure.” Something about Marvin drew Whizzer to him, and he didn’t like it too much. Whizzer didn’t get attached, or felt so deeply for a fling. But if Marvin was just a fling, why did Whizzer care so much?

* * *

 

Trina was marginally happier, now that she ate some good pizza. It was authentic, New York pizza, none of that greasy, doughy crap that the rest of America called pizza.

“Well Trina, here you go. There’s nothing a little pizza can’t fix.” Mendel grinned as he took a slice and put it in his plate, and doing the same for Trina.

“I guess.” The small brunette was now anxiously playing with her napkin, looking at Mendel urgently, even though nothing was wrong in that moment.

“Hey, Trina what’s the matter?” Mendel couldn’t help but worry that she was upset because of him. ‘Was the restaurant wrong? Did I scare her somehow?’

“I’m sorry, I just… I can’t stop thinking of today. I mean, how do I know he was making out with Whizzer because he just thought... I don’t know, that because he didn’t think I was pretty, he was gay?”

“Trina stop. You’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met. If anything, he probably dated you because he wanted you to turn him straight. Trina, if any boy doesn’t find you attractive, it means he’s gay. And Marvin is gay.”

A blush creeped across both Mendel’s and Trina’s faces. Trina smiled shyly, although her eyes were still glittering with fresh tears. “Oh, well, thanks.”

Mendel smiled. “No problem.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while! As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated.


	5. alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and whizzer go on a real date!

 

As promised, Marvin took Whizzer out to a real restaurant the next week. Now they were at some fancy steakhouse, Marvin’s family under the guise that he was out with Trina.

 

“Say hi to her for us, dear.” Marvin’s mother had said, smiling. Trina was the perfect girl in the eyes of Marvin’s parents: Jewish, quiet, and polite.

 

“So, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Whizzer asked, grinning playfully. This week Marvin seemed to be in a better mood, but he was unpredictable. One moment he was charming, the next he was condescending. He could be sweet and agreeable one day, and angry and ready to pick a fight the next. Whizzer always felt like he had to walk on glass around Marvin, or he would break.

 

“I’m just happy I’m here with you.” Marvin smiled, looking at Whizzer. God, he was good looking.

 

Whizzer smiled and nodded. “Me too.” He replied absentmindedly, before opening his phone.

 

Marvin frowned and straightened. Wasn’t this supposed to be a date? Weren’t they supposed to talk? “Who’re you texting?” He asked coolly, stretching out of his seat to see who the hell was so important that Whizzer had to text in the middle of a date.

 

“Hm? Oh, just Ben. You know him, he’s in our algebra class.” Whizzer moved his hand as if he was trying to swat the subject away, then put his phone away.

 

Marvin still stared. “What did he want?”

 

Whizzers face turned a pale pink, something that rarely happened. He licked his lips, answering, “um, nothing.”

 

Marvin snorted. “Okay, I see how it is. I’m just your boy toy, just someone you see on the side, but still someone that takes you on nice dates, someone that you can make out with when you feel like it, well guess what? You can have all of it or none of it, baby.”

 

Whizzer sighed, turning so he could look at Marvin head on. “Really? Maybe acknowledge me as your boyfriend, and I’ll start treating you as one. God, half the time you talk about your ex, who you supposedly hate, but you want to control her life. Now you’re trying that with me, and you don’t even have the balls to call me your boyfriend. So sorry if I do have people on the ‘side’, at least they care about me!” Whizzer miraculously was able to keep quiet, which was a relief, as they were surrounded by middle aged wealthy couples.

 

Marvin scoffed. “They? There’s more than one? Jesus Christ.”

 

Whizzer leaned forward. “Hey, you didn’t have a problem with seeing people on the side when you made out with me last week, while you still had your girlfriend.”

 

Marvin just rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

Whizzer stared angrily at Marvin. Why did he put up with this? Sure, this was their first real fight, but Marvin was an asshole, even before they started this... fling? “And another thing, this-“ he pointed at Marvin’s outfit- “is not working. At all.”

 

Marvin let out a harsh laugh. “Wow, now we’re just throwing insults? Use your brain at least, and not just repeat what all your girlfriends would say.”

 

“Well, at least I have friends.” Whizzers comeback was quiet, and he knew there wasn’t anything that Marvin could say to that.

 

Marvin said nothing, he just ate and stared at Whizzer. Sure, he got what he deserved, but was he so wrong to want a potential boyfriend to be faithful? The worst part was he couldn’t really stay mad at Whizzer. He was so damn likable, and handsome.

 

Really, who could stay mad at him?

 

Whizzer stayed silent. He couldn’t just leave, and he felt bad about what he said, even if Marvin was being an asshole. He crossed his arms and legs, staring at Marvin the way a child would stare at someone who took his toy.

 

Marvin took his phone out. “Okay, it’s getting kind of late. We should get going.” 

 

Whizzer merely nodded. ‘Thank god, its nearly over.’

 

As Marvin made his way out of the restaurant, he noticed the way Whizzer was walking, as if he was full of rage, but he obviously wasn’t. It took a lot to make Whizzer truly mad, and Marvin knew this. He was almost... frustrated? Marvin didn’t know, and because Marvin knew basically everything, it frightened him.

 

Whizzer groaned the moment he got outside. The cold autumn air turned his face a rosy color, and almost instantly froze his ears. He pulled a scarf around his neck and ears, and stared at the back of Marvin’s head, still feeling angry and guilty. “It’s too cold out here.”

 

Marvin didn’t acknowledge what Whizzer said, he was still trying to find a way to be able to speak to that snarky but good looking boy.He stopped and waited for him to catch up, and ran up to him, kissing Whizzer right on his lips.

 

Whizzer was shocked and barely had time to savor it. It felt good, and it definitely made up for the shitshow that was their first date. “Alright, come on.” He muttered, glancing around the parking lot to make sure no one was watching.

 

“Hey, what are yo-“ Marvin was silenced by Whizzer pinning him against the car, and his cold but strangely warm lips against his. Marvin wasn’t really too sure what pure, unadulterated desire felt like, but the more the tall boy with the fluffy hair kissed him, the more he wanted. The touch, the kiss, was too much to bear, but still nowhere near enough all at once.

 

Whizzer pulled away and smiled, his cheeks still red, and his breath ragged and hot. If he hadn’t pulled away, god knew the things that would happen in the back of Marvin’s red toyota. “Okay, lets stop. I need to be home soon, and also, I’m not a slut. But you know, that was nice. To be continued?” Whizzer caressed Marvin’s face for a moment, then shoved his hands in his pockets, acting as if he didn’t care.

 

And he didn’t, right? He was doing Marvin a favor here, helping him become comfortable with himself, but also hooking up with another cute boy. But why did he feel something with Marvin he hadn’t felt with other boys? Why did he even argue and engage with Marvin when he was being an asshole? If he didn’t care, why did he feel this way?

 

To Whizzers relief, Marvin nodded eagerly. “Oh, yes. Okay, let me get you home.”

 

Whizzer grinned. “Alright.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, sorry for the wait!! Writers block is a bitch lol 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are super appreciated! :) <3


	6. The Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina talks with Marvin for the first time, and then ends up in the city with her crush (???)

It had been a week since Trina and Mendel went out on their date. 

 

Well, was it a date? Trina had barely spoken to Mendel since the breakup. But it wasn’t like she was ignoring him or anything. Mendel also hadn’t said anything to her in a week, more or less.

 

Sighing, Trina walked out her front door, trying not to think of the disaster of a week she had, and walked to the bus stop. That was one of many downsides of breaking up with Marvin. He had a car, while she still didn’t have her license.

 

* * *

 

Trina avoided Marvin’s gaze as she sat next to him in AP english, but as soon as he looked away, she stole a glance at him. God, if anything, he looked better now that they had broken up. He looked as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders, and she couldn’t help but notice a purple hickey blossoming on his neck. Deciding she had had enough, she looked away, now worrying herself with a spot of something on her jeans.

 

As the class dragged on, Marvin passed a folded up piece of paper to Trina. She unfolded it, making sure to feign attention to whatever their ancient teacher was saying about arguments, or whatever they were learning.

 

“Hey, can you meet me in the janitors closet after class? It’s urgent.”

 

Trina folded up the note and glanced at Marvin, barely nodding. Inside, she was already grappling with a wave of self hatred. ‘What do you think will happen? He’ll take you back? Jesus Christ Trina, he’s gay. He’s got Whizzer now.’

 

Nonetheless, the bell rang, and Trina found herself in the janitors closet, anxiously playing with her Star of David necklace, the one that was from Tiffany and Co, given to her by her grandparents when she was born, and later delegated to her by her parents when she was ten.

 

“Oh, thank god you came,” Marvin’s hushed whisper was full of relief as he stood across from Trina, anxiously eyeing her.

 

“Well? Get on with it Marvin. I don’t have all day for your stupid antics. If you’re here to apologize, forget it. I don’t care that you’re gay, but you didn’t need to bring me into it.” Trina’s words were hard and fast, and it gave her a sick joy to see Marvin recoil.

 

“Well good, because you’re not getting one,” he replied snidely, before standing up straighter and looking at the floor. “Uh, anyway, I was hoping you wouldn’t tell anyone what me and Whizzer did the other day. My parents would lose it, and our school isn’t exactly accepting of... people like me.”

 

Trina softened, but was still inexplicably angry. “Jesus Christ Marvin. Not everyone is out to get you, least of all me. Anyways, how in the hell would I go about spreading that rumor? ‘Hey look guys! My ex boyfriend, a fucking asshole who no one likes dumped me for a guy!’ I’m not that low, Marvin.”

 

Marvin scowled. “I wouldn’t expect anything better. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to class.”

 

Marvin pushed the door open, leaving Trina there, stunned to tears. She stepped out of the closet, and crumpled against the wall, sobbing.

 

At some point, Mendel appeared, standing directly above Trina. “Hey Trin.” He smiled tentatively. “Mind if I sit here?”

 

Trina shook her head. “Oh, no,” she replied softly, smiling a little.

 

Mendel faced her. “So, what happened?” He asked her, inching slightly closer to her.

 

She shook her head. “Just Marvin. God, he’s so narcissistic and self serving.”

 

“Aren’t we all?” Mendel joked. As Marvin’s best friend since they were four, he knew how he could be.

 

Trina rolled her eyes. “Right, I forgot. Mister Cohen can’t ever be wrong, and god forbid someone ever agrees to be a decent person to him.”

 

Mendel laughed, then looked at Trina. “Let’s get out of here.” His gaze was serious and intense.

 

Trina sat up straight. “Where would we go?”

 

“The city. Cmon Trin, I know you don’t want to be here, and I happen to know you don’t give a shit about the rest of the classes you have today.”

 

Trina nodded, then frowned. “But my parents! They’ll get a call, or something.”

 

Mendel grinned. “What’s your dads name?”

 

“Michael. Michael Miller.”

 

“Alright,” Mendel quickly typed up the schools phone number, and held the phone to his ear. “Hello, this is Michael Miller.” Mendel made his voice deeper, and made himself sound important and all businessman like. Trina couldn’t help but laugh, as she sat cross legged on the floor.

 

“Yes, My daughter isn’t feeling well, and she’ll be going home soon. Yeah... mhm...mhm... Yeah, It’s that time of year... Alright, well, thank you, Mrs. Shepard. Have a nice day.” Mendel winked at Trina, hanging up his phone. “Alright, lets go.” Mendel offered a hand, and helped Trina up.

 

——

 

Trina smiled as she stuck her hand out of the window, watching as they grew closer to the skyline of New York City. Of course, they lived on Long Island and had been to the city before, but there was something about skipping school to walk the city streets that made Trina feel significantly more thrilled.

 

“So, what shall we do with our day?” Mendel asked, smiling at Trina as she looked out the window. The weather was perfect, the breeze cool and refreshing, and the sun shining. It seemed to Mendel that the sun shone only on Trina, turning her dark hair and eyes into glowing sunbeams of their own.

 

Trina looked back at Mendel. “Oh, let’s go to Central Park and fifth avenue!” She suggested, grinning.

 

Mendel smiled. “Sounds good.” Honestly, he had always loved Central Park, but now that Trina wanted to go there, it was somehow even nicer.

 

Trina eagerly hopped out of the car, her eyes bright as they walked towards the park entrance. As they walked in, the park seemed perfectly empty, except for a few clusters of tourists, who weren’t concerned with a couple of native kids.

 

“Where to first?” Mendel smiled as he looked at Trina. She looked so happy, the happiest she’d seemed in a while. Was it his doing? Or just being in the city?

 

“Bethesda. Then we could get something to eat? It’s already one, and I haven’t eaten in forever. Plus, I have money.”

 

Mendel smiled. “Alright. To the fountain, and then to a good but cheap pizza place. Then, to wherever we want.” 

 

Trina nodded, and led the way to the center of the park. “So, why were you skipping? It doesn’t strike me as something you’d do.” She inched closer to him, and eventually just reached for his hand.

 

Mendel immediately blushed, his usually pale face now dusted a bright pink, bordering on red. “Well, I had no interest in being at school. Like, at all. I’m so stressed there, and every time a teacher asks me a question, expecting me to know the answer, I want to jump out a window.”

 

Trina looked at him, her features now clouded with sorrow, but for Mendel. “Hey, it’s okay. I feel like that sometimes too. But we’re almost through this bullshit, and you’ll get to study what you actually want to study.”

 

Mendel smiled, his heart feeling as if it was going to explode. “True. Besides, it’s not so bad sometimes, but something about this week. It’s been so stressful, you know?”

 

Trina laughed. “Of course I do! You’re looking at the queen of being stressed out.”

 

Mendel grinned his goofy grin, and bowed quickly. “Right, I forgot. Sorry, your majesty.”

 

Trina laughed, her whole body seizing up with laughter, for a moment, the two of them forgot their problems, and their surroundings. The sun was now lazily setting, and they were both enveloped in the golden light.

 

Mendel smiled, watching Trina. “Uh, sorry to interrupt, your majesty, but I’m kind of hungry.”

 

Trina laughed. “Of course you are. Come on, I know a good Thai place.”

——-

After they ate, they winded up back in Central Park. It was dark now, and the park was pretty much empty.

 

“We’ll head back home soon, but first, I want to take you somewhere.” Mendel led Trina through the park not saying much else.

 

Trina stayed quiet, unsure of what Mendel was trying to do. She trusted him, but still. Guys could be weird, to say the least. After a few more minutes, they winded up at Strawberry Fields, and Mendel smiled at Trina cautiously.

 

“So, uh, this is it. I’ve never been here at night or without it being full of people.”

 

Trina smiled. “It’s beautiful,” she murmured, stepping closer to Mendel. And it really was, with the autumn leaves scattered around, obscuring the mosaic.

 

Mendel sighed in relief. “Cool, Cool. I- uh. This is going to sound stupid,” he stammered, scratching the back of his neck as he looked away from Trina.

 

Trina placed an hand on his arm. “What?” She asked softly, her brown eyes full of concern.

 

Mendel laughed. “Uh, you wanna dance? It’s what John Lennon would have wanted, I think.”

 

Trina blushed. “Uh, sure!” Her blush grew deeper as Mendel took her into his arms, just after he started to play imagine.

 

It was soft and sweet, and perfect. They were perfectly in tune with one another, and looked as if they had done this hundreds of times before. By the time the song was over, they were closer than they ever had been, spiritually and physically.

 

“Trina?” Mendel breathed, looking into her eyes.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W O W  
> sorry I haven’t uploaded!!! but I’m back and I’m here to stay babey  
> whizzvin next chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a multi chapter fic (sorry this first chapter is kinda... meh I just wanted to set it up well) this work will cover act one (March of the Falsettos) (sorry, no lesbians yet :( ) and I’ll write another work covering act two (falsettoland) (lesbians!! Yay!!)
> 
> Comments, reviews, and kudos are all very much appreciated!! I love y’all!!  
> Tumblr: freshfloxers


End file.
